Professor McGonagall
by Phoenixfeather20
Summary: Die Grangers bekommen unerwarteten Besuch von einer Elteren Dame, die sich als Professorin einer Schule namens Hogwarts vorstellt. Hermine hatte schon längst auf diesen Besuch gewartet, ihre Eltern aber sind geschockt. Die Puzzleteile fügen sich zusammen.


**Professor McGonagall**

Es passierte am ersten Sonntagmorgen nachdem die Sommerferien begonnen hatten. Die Grangers waren gerade am Frühstückstisch versammelt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mr. und Mrs. Granger schauten einander verdutzt an. Wer klingelte schon an einem Sonntagmorgen? Sie alle waren noch in ihrem Pyjama und öffneten die Tür in dieser Aufmachung nur äusserst ungern. Es klingelte erneut, diesmal energischer. Ihr Vater seufzte und erhob sich. Hermine hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete. «Guten Morgen, Mr. Granger, nehme ich an?», hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme mit schottischem Akzent, die ziemlich streng klang. «G-Guten Morgen, ja, Granger ist mein Name, was verschafft mir die Ehre an einem Sonntagmorgen?», fragte ihr Vater, der anfangs verwirrt schien, sich aber schnell wieder gefangen hatte. «Professor Minerva McGonagall ist mein Name», stellte sie sich vor. «Ich bin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin an Hermines zukünftiger Schule.» Hermine war mit einem Ruck aufgestanden. Ihre Mutter sah sie verwirrt an. «Man – hat uns nicht gesagt, dass es eine Hausbesichtigung geben würde…», erwiderte Mr. Granger nun sichtlich nervös. «Von der Middleschool sagen Sie?» Es gab einen kurzen Moment der Stille. «Nein. Nicht von der Middleschool. Sehen Sie, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihre Tochter – spezielle Begabungen hat.» Hermines Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. Konnte es wirklich sein…? «Nun, ja, ja, sie ist äusserst begabt!», brachte Mr. Granger hervor und man konnte seinen Stolz und seine Aufregung deutlich heraushören. «Kommen Sie doch rein, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass wir – nun ja, wir sind noch beim Frühstück, konnten ja nicht wissen, dass - möchten Sie einen Tee?» Das alles sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihm heraus. Hermine konnte hören, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und Schritte ins Wohnzimmer kamen. «Natürlich, es ist mir bewusst, dass es noch sehr früh ist. Uns wurde aber gesagt, dass Sie unter der Woche sehr lange arbeiten und uns liegt viel daran, auch die Eltern unserer zukünftigen Schüler kennenzulernen. Eine Tasse Tee wäre wunderbar.» Sie traten ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Hermine sehen, wie ihre Eltern nervöse Blicke tauschten, doch kurz darauf war sie vom Anblick der hereingetretenen Frau gefesselt. Professor McGonagall war eine hochgewachsene, schon etwas ältere Frau, die jedoch eine enorme Energie ausstrahlte. Ihr Aussehen entsprach genau der Strenge ihrer Stimme. Die braunen Haare hatte sie hinaufgesteckt und mit Klammern versehen, so dass keine ihrer Strähnen es wagte, sich zu lösen. Sie hatte stechende smaragdgrüne Augen, die Hermine nun hinter Brillengläsern musterten, die rechte Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen, schmallippig. Sie trug ein altmodisch geschnittenes, tiefschwarzes Kleid und hohe schwarze Stiefel. An ihrem Arm hing eine ebenfalls schwarze Handtasche. Hermine war nicht bewusst, wie lange sie die Professorin angestarrt hatte, als diese näher zu ihr trat. «Und Sie müssen Ms. Granger sein», sprach die Frau mit kühler Stimme und reichte Hermine die Hand. Das Mädchen versuchte, vergebens, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken, als sie der Frau die Hand gab. Sie brachte kein Wort raus. Ihre Mutter hatte indessen eine neue Tasse aus dem Schrank geholt und Professor McGonagall einen Schwarztee eingeschenkt. «Ich danke Ihnen», sagte McGonagall mit einem Nicken. «Hören Sie, ich wäre dankbar, wenn ich einen kurzen Moment alleine mit ihrer Tochter hätte, ist das machbar?» Ihre Eltern tauschten wieder einen Blick, doch selbst sie getrauten sich nicht, dieser Frau zu widersprechen. So nickten sie nur und rauschten nach oben, zweifellos, um sich etwas Passenderes anzuziehen.

«Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?», fragte Professor McGonagall, diesmal nicht unfreundlich. Hermine nickte nur und die beiden setzen sich nebeneinander. «Sie müssen nicht verängstigt sein», sprach Professor McGonagall ernst. Hermine räusperte sich und sagte endlich: «Ich bin nicht verängstigt, Professor McGonagall. Ich habe nur so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet.» Die Professorin zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. «Sie arbeiten in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?» McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich leicht. Jetzt war es an ihr, sprachlos zu sein. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte sie: «Woher – wissen Sie…» «Von einem Buch, das ich in einem Antiquitätsladen gekauft habe. Hogwarts war darin erwähnt, es soll die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein. Wann beginnt das Schuljahr?», fragte Hermine aufgeregt. Professor McGonagall stiess den Atem aus. «Ms. Granger, würden Sie so freundlich sein, mir alles von vorne zu erklären?», fragte sie steif. Und so erzählte Hermine ihre Geschichte. Wie sie ihren Aufsatz wieder zusammengeflickt hatte. Wie sie die Toilettentür in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Wie ihre Eltern und alle anderen plötzlich nichts mehr von diesem Ereignis wussten und Hermine nachgeforscht hatte, bis sie schliesslich das Buch «Theorie der Magie» gefunden hatte. «-jedenfalls steht in diesem Buch, dass es öfters vorkommt, dass junge Hexen und Zauberer ihre Magie noch nicht beherrschen können, was zu erheblichen Problemen führen kann», schloss sie. Professor McGonagall hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nur verdutzt angesehen. Schliesslich sagte sie: «Können Sie mir das Buch vielleicht zeigen, Ms. Granger?» Hermine nickte aufgeregt und rannte zur Treppe, nur um festzustellen, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter dort sassen, vollkommen erstarrt und sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick anstarrten. «Was tut ihr denn hier?», fragte Hermine laut und hörte, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde, als McGonagall in den Gang kam. «Habt ihr alles mitgehört?» Ihre Mutter sagte zitternd: «Nicht alles, aber genug.» Ihr Vater sah sie nur sehr verwirrt an: «Was redest du denn da für komisches Zeug?», fragte er seine Tochter. Professor McGonagall seufzte. «Mrs. Und Mr. Granger, könnten Sie wieder in die Küche kommen, bitte? Und Sie, Ms. Granger», und sie schaute Hermine durchdringend an, «holen Sie nicht nur das Buch, sondern auch den Brief, den das Zaubereiministerium damals an Ihre Eltern geschickt hat, bitte.»

Als Hermine nach unten kam, sassen alle sehr schweigsam am Tisch. Sie legte das Buch «Theorie der Magie» mit äusserster Vorsicht auf das Tischtuch, den Brief obendrauf. Professor McGonagall schnappte sich den Brief, faltete ihn auseinander und legte ihn Mr. und Mrs. Granger hin. «Kommt der Ihnen bekannt vor?», fragte sie leise. Beide lasen den Brief durch und schüttelten den Kopf. «Noch nie gesehen», meinte ihr Vater. Professor McGonagall schürzte ihre Lippen. «Das Zaubereiministerium hat gute Arbeit geleistet», sagte sie. «Das Zauberei-?», fragte ihre Mutter kleinlaut. «Ja. Sehen Sie, was ihre Tochter mir erzählt hat, was Sie sicher mitbekommen haben, entspricht absolut der Wahrheit. Ms. Granger hier hat mit acht Jahren eine Toilettentür in die Luft gesprengt, als sie von anderen Kindern gehänselt wurde. Sowas kommt vor.» Mr. und Mrs. Granger sahen aus, als hätte man ihnen gerade erklärt, wie normal es war, wenn die Kloschüssel ab und zu anfangen würde zu singen. Professor McGonagall ignorierte ihre Blicke. «Nun müssen wir bei Muggeln wie Ihnen, so nennen wir Nichtmagier, einen Vergessenszauber anwenden. Das Geheimhaltungsgesetz besagt, dass die Eltern von muggelstämmigen Magiern nichts von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Kinder wissen dürfen, bevor diese eingeschult werden.» «Das kann doch nicht – ihr Ernst – bitte, verlassen Sie jetzt mein Haus!», donnerte ihr Vater nun. Er hatte offensichtlich seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und dachte nun, eine Verrückte ins Haus gelassen zu haben. Lange herrschte Stille und niemand wagte etwas zu sagen. Dann legte Mrs. Granger ihrem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm. «Schatz, erinnerst du dich noch, als Hermine uns gefragt hat, ob wir denn nicht wütend seien, dass sie eine Tür in die Luft gesprengt hat? Es ist lange her…» Ihr Vater stand nun auf und warf dabei eine Tasse Tee auf den Boden. Der Tee breitete sich auf dem Teppich aus. «Das ist doch wahnwitzig! Zauberei! Dass ich nicht lache!» Professor McGonagall war ganz ruhig geblieben und hatte ihre Handtasche geöffnet, woraus sie nun einen dunkelbraunen Stab zog. Am Griff war der Holzstab zu einem eleganten kugelförmigen Griff geformt. « _Ratzeputz_ », sagte sie, den Stab auf den Teppich gerichtet. Die Sauerei, die Mr. Granger angerichtet hatte, verschwand augenblicklich. McGonagall schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sagte, « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Die Teetasse hob es vom Boden, sie stieg immer weiter hinauf, bis die Professorin die Tasse mit der anderen Hand aufschnappte. Hermine war ganz in den Bann der Zauberei gezogen gewesen, die sich vor ihr abgespielt hatte, dass sie die Blicke ihrer Eltern nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit offenen Mündern hatten sie das Spektakel beobachtet. Etwas grünlich im Gesicht setzte ihr Vater sich wieder. «Können Sie das nochmal machen?», fragte Hermine erregt. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte über McGonagalls Gesicht, was die ältere Dame offenbar selbst überraschte, denn gleich darauf sah sie wieder so streng aus wie zuvor. «Später vielleicht», murmelte sie. Die Professorin wandte sich wieder ihren Eltern zu. «Wie Sie sehen, erzähle ich keine Hirngespinste. In England, sowie überall auf der Welt, gibt es Menschen, die magische Fähigkeiten haben, und zwar, seit es die Menschheit gibt. Natürlich verhalten wir uns in der neueren Geschichte verdeckt, damit Muggel wie Sie nicht wieder auf die Idee kommen, uns zu jagen. Sie wissen schon, die Hexenverfolgungen.» «Aber wie kommt es, dass unsere Hermine – diese Fähigkeiten besitzt?», fragte ihre Mutter. Professor McGonagall zögerte. «Das wissen wir nicht. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass jemand von Ihnen beiden» - sie nickte den Eltern Hermines zu – «Magier als Vorfahren hatten. Das muss aber durchaus nicht sein. Wir wissen nur, dass es immer wieder Kinder von Nichtmagiern gibt, die magische Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Dasselbe umgekehrt: Kinder von Zaubererfamilien können völlig magielos sein. Squibs nennen wir diese Kinder.» Ihr Vater räusperte sich. «Wieso genau – wieso sind Sie hier?» Professor McGonagall neigte den Kopf. «Ich bin hier, um Ihnen das alles zu erklären und Hermine zu übermitteln, dass sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurde.» Ihr Vater war wieder aufgestanden und schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!» «Ich will aber dorthin, Dad!», widersprach Hermine, die lange nichts gesagt hatte. «Ich will das alles lernen – Magie!» Ihre Augen glitzerten. Ihr Vater schaute sie geschockt an, sagte nichts und wandte sich dann wieder Professor McGonagall zu. «Hören Sie, meine Tochter wird Medizin studieren. Sie wird grossartige Leistungen erbringen und…» «Es tut mir leid, Mr. Granger, aber es steht Ihnen nicht frei, zu entscheiden, was mit Ms. Granger geschehen wird. Im Übrigen steht ihr einer medizinischen Ausbildung nichts im Weg. Auch Zauberer haben Ärzte, müssen Sie wissen. Wir nennen sie Heiler.» Professor McGonagall ignorierte den wütenden Ausdruck in Mr. Grangers Augen und wandte sich dem Buch «Theorie der Magie» zu. «Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir dieses Buch etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Ms. Granger, was sie da gekauft haben, ist eines der grundlegenden Bücher, welche sie auch in ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts durchnehmen werden. Jedoch ist es eine ältere Ausgabe. Sie wissen nicht, von wem das Buch ursprünglich stammte, haben Sie gesagt?» Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Mr. Burrows – der Verkäufer – hat mir gesagt, dass derjenige, der das Buch loswerden wollte, dies von seiner Urgrosstante geerbt hatte. Naja, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich die Urgrosstante war. Jedenfalls hatte dieser Mann noch mehr Bücher verkaufen wollen, aber Mr. Burrows hat alle anderen abgelehnt.» Professor McGonagall hatte die Stirn besorgt in Falten gezogen. «Es tut mir leid Ms. Granger, aber ich muss dieses Buch konfiszieren und dem Zaubereiministerium übergeben.» Hermine senkte enttäuscht den Kopf. Professor McGonagall seufzte. «Schauen Sie mich bitte an.» Hermine hob den Kopf. «Wie gesagt, kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass Magier Nichtmagier als Nachkommen haben. Natürlich wissen indirekte Nachkommen nichts mehr davon, Zauberer und Hexen als Vorfahren gehabt zu haben. Es liegt am Zaubereiministerium dafür zu sorgen, dass Gegenstände, die auf unsere Existenz hinweisen, wie dieses Buch hier, eliminiert werden, bevor sie in die Hände dieser Nachkommen fallen. Offenbar ist dem Ministerium ein Fehler unterlaufen – ein Fehler, der wohl nicht bemerkt worden wäre, wären Sie nicht darauf gestossen – ausgerechnet!» Sie schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf. «Ich habe schon viele solche Besuche hinter mir, Ms. Granger, und habe schon vieles erlebt. Aber dass ein muggelstämmiges Kind bereits vor meiner Ankunft _wusste_ , was es ist, das ist noch nie vorgekommen.» Verwirrt starrte Hermine sie an. «Aber in dem Buch steht doch, dass solche Zwischenfälle wie das Sprengen einer Tür ziemlich häufig vorkommen. Wie kommt es, dass die anderen Kinder keine Nachforschungen anstellen? Ich jedenfalls hätte niemals aufgegeben, bis ich etwas gefunden hätte» Die Züge von Professor McGonagall wurden etwas weicher. «Da scheinen Sie tatsächlich eine grosse Ausnahme zu sein, Ms. Granger. Sie sind ausserordentlich wissensbegierig, wie ich erkennen kann. Die meisten Kinder wissen natürlich, was sie getan haben, aber keiner glaubt ihnen und mit der Zeit glauben selbst sie, sich alles eingebildet zu haben.» Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Damit entlockte sie Professor McGonagall ein kleines Lächeln. «Filius wird begeistert sein, eine Schülerin wie Sie in Ravenclaw aufnehmen zu dürfen», sagte sie und klang dabei ein wenig enttäuscht. «Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, sie in meinem Haus begrüssen zu dürfen, Gryffindor, doch ich denke, diesen Kampf habe ich bereits verloren.» Hermine sah sie fragend an. «In Hogwarts werden alle Schüler in vier Häuser aufgeteilt, je nach den Charakterzügen, die sie als erstrebsam ansehen. Jeweils ein Lehrer ist einem Haus als Hauslehrer zugeteilt. Nach Ravenclaw kommen Schüler wie sie, strebsam und wissensdurstig.» Hermine nickte langsam. «Welches Fach unterrichten Sie?», fragte Hermine. Sie wollte mehr wissen. Konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau in einer Zaubererschule alles unterrichtet wurde. «Verwandlung.» «Was genau-?» «Das werden Sie alles früh genug lernen, Ms. Granger. Jedenfalls ist es nun höchste Zeit, Ihnen diesen hier zu überreichen», sagte Professor McGonagall betimmt und überreichte Hermine einen Brief.

Dick und schwer war der Umschlag, aus gelblichem Pergament, und Hermines Adresse war mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben. Mit zitternder Hand drehte Hermine den Brief um und sah ein purpurnes Siegel aus Wachs, auf das ein Wappenschild eingeprägt war: ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben «H» umschlossen. H wie Hogwarts. Hermine öffnete das Siegel langsam, zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag und las:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
«Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Grossz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen

 _Minerva McGonagall  
_ Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Wie ein Feuerwerk explodierten Fragen in Hermines Kopf, und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche sie zuerst stellen sollten. Nach ein paar Minuten stammelte sie: «Was soll das heissen, Sie erwarten meine Eule?»

Professor McGonagall lächelte. «Eulen sind äusserst kluge, präzise und ausdauernde Tiere. Sie übertragen unsere Post. Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien übermitteln uns per Eule, dass sie den Brief erhalten haben und die schulische Ausbildung antreten werden. Bei Ihnen ist das natürlich nicht nötig, da ich ja persönlich hier bin.» Hermines Eltern waren bei diesen Worten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. « _Eulen?!_ », keuchte Mr. Granger ungläubig. Hermine las den Brief nochmals. «Dumbledore», murmelte sie. «Diesen Namen habe ich im Buch schon mal gelesen.» «Sicherlich in «Theorie der Magie». Oh ja, Dumbledore wird beinahe in allen Büchern der neueren Geschichte mindestens einmal erwähnt. Er ist ein grossartiger Zauberer.» Hermine überlegte. «Woher bekomme ich einen Zauberstab? Und die Schulbücher, die Sie erwähnt haben?» «Sie bekommen alles, was sie benötigen, in der Winkelgasse. Sie haben einen zweiten Brief erhalten, der alles enthält, was Sie für ihr erstes Schuljahr mitbringen müssen.» Hermine zog ebendiesen Brief aus dem Umschlag und las erneut, diesmal laut:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREEI UND ZAUBEREI

 **Uniform  
** Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

 **Lehrbücher  
** Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_ (Hermine stockte kurz der Atem)

Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_

Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

Newt Scamander: _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_

Quirin Sumo: _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

 **Ferner werden benötigt:**

1 Zauberstab

1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgrösse 2)

1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

1 Teleskop

1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

«Winkelgasse?», fragte Hermine. Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. «Eine Gasse mitten in London, in der Sie alles kaufen können, dass sie benötigen. Ich kann Sie begleiten, wenn Sie möchten», sagte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Mutter räusperte sich. «Das ist nicht nötig, wir werden Hermine begleiten, oder, Schatz?», fragte sie an ihren Mann gewandt. Der nickte knapp. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass er dies alles noch überhaupt nicht akzeptiert hatte, doch bevor er seine Tochter mit dieser verrückten alten Schachtel alleine lassen würde, würde er sich doch selbst darum kümmern. «Wo ist denn diese Winkelgasse genau und wie kommen wir dorthin?», knurrte er. Professor McGonagall zögerte und sagte dann. «Da gibt es so Einiges, dass Sie beachten müssen…»


End file.
